Hyper Ridley (member)
This article refers to the moveset creator Hyper_Ridley. For the self-insertion moveset of this user see Hyper_Ridley (moveset) Basic Info ' '''General and Smash Background ' Hyper_Ridley is a 19 year old German-American who currently resides on Long Island, New York. He was introduced to the smash-bros series in 4th grade and instantly loved the idea of Nintendo characters beating the snot out of each other. While he does have a decent social life in the outside world, most of his friendships and “hanging-out” are in the internet, more specifically the MYM threads of Smash World Forums. Hyper_Ridley is obsessed with video games, in fact most of his music time comes from video game sound test screens. He especially like Sonic Music. Hyper_Ridley’s favorite video game genres are platformers, first-person shooters, shoot-em-ups, and fighting games. Super Smash Bros. (64) Hyper_Ridley first believed that Kirby was the best thing ever when he began playing, but upon recognizing Samus Aran from the Metroid he decided to play her instead. His favorite stages are Mushroom Kingdom, Saffron City, and Hyrule Castle. Hyper_Ridley’s mains in Smash 64 are * Yoshi * Samus Super Smash Bros. Melee Hyper_Ridley was instantly excited the moment he heard about a Smash Bros sequel, and was not disappointed by the finished product. This was partly due to the inclusion of Mewtwo, who was his number one pick for a newcomer. Unfortunately, despite not knowing about tiers, Hyper_Ridley immediately recognized that Mewtwo and Pichu were not very good for winning, though he still plays Mewtwo as a secondary out of respect for the character while maining Ganondorf, another newcomer he was pleasantly surprised by. His favorite stages are Mute City and Hyrule Temple. This game also holds a special place in Hyper_Ridley’s heart as it is the game that introduced him to Ridley from the Metroid series. While Hyper_Ridley can play Melee competently, he rarely uses ATs such as Wavedashing and L-Canceling, partly because he feels they are tedious to do, though he still recognizes their validity in tournament play. Hyper_Ridley’s mains in Melee are * Ganondorf * Mewtwo * Falco (occasionally) Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hyper_Ridley was incredibly excited to hear about a third Smash Bros game, especially since he was now at the age that he began to play more seriously, partly because he was introduced to “Playing to Win” by Dave Sirlin. He spent the summer of 2007 creating his own fake Dojo Updates for fun, mainly for characters that he wanted to get in. He even joined Smash World Forums in December of 2007 to talk about this game. When the final roster was revealed, he was very saddened to find that his top 3 newcomer wishes, Ridley, Samurai Goroh, and Bowser Jr did not make the cut, but discovering Wolf O’Donell’s inclusion relieved him somewhat. Unlike Mewtwo in Melee, Hyper_Ridley fell in love with Wolf’s playstyle the moment he bag to play him and has kept him as his main. Ganondorf is still played by Hyper_Ridley competativley, though as a secondary, along with Lucario in honor of the cut Mewtwo. He also plays Marth and ROB occasionally. His favorite stage is actually Battlefield, partially becuase he feels that most of the stage gimmicks go a bit too far in Brawl. While Hyper_Ridley overall considers this the best the Smash Bros Series, he recognizes that Melee is better balanced for tourney play, and he is also very annoyed that Ganondorf is still almost a clone of Captain Falcon, though he is content with Flaco’s new differentiation from Fox. Hyper_Ridley’s mains in Brawl are * Wolf * Ganondorf * Lucario In Make Your Move Make Your Move 3 While Hyper_Ridley knew about Make Your Move since its second incarnation, he did not feel confident in joining until the third version. One day when he was playing Megaman ZX Advent, he spontaneously got the idea to do a move set for his favorite boss in the game, Vulturon. He made the whole move set in about 2 hours, being very lax in detail as was the standard of the time, but one thing Vulturon did excel in was having some unique movement effects with his non-special moves, showing that Hyper_Ridley had a knack for creativity from the get-go. This move set was well received, and Hyper_Ridley went on to make several more move sets that were now under-detailed since the detail movement had begun, including a massive 4-in-one character for the Beauty and the Beast Unit from Metal Gear Solid 4. However, things changed when he read Nightmare by MasterWarlord, which showed him that all that detail could in fact be a fun thing, as it truly allows you to describe exactly how you want your move set to work. Hyper_Ridley’s next move set, Bass.EXE, was a tremendous leap in quality from the previous move sets, and went on to win place 22 on the MYM 3 top 50. Hyper_Ridley still has a soft-spot for Bass.EXE, and considers him to still be one of his best works, partly due to his success of balancing a projectile-oriented character. Hyper_Ridley ended his MYM 3 entrants with a move set for Shade from Sonic Chronicles, in order to celebrate the release of Sonic’s first RPG game. It too went on to place in the top 50. Make Your Move 4 When Make Your Move 4 was starting to come around, Hyper_Ridley was well adjusted to the MYM community and was well-respected by the other regulars, himself now a regular as well. Hyper_Ridley announced most of his move sets before the contest even began in order to ensure that he would be able to do them as well as build slight hype. Among these plans were his first non video game characters, General Grievous from Star Wars and The Raptors from the old cartoon “Extreme Dinosaurs”. Unfortunately, Spadefox was the only other MYMer to recognize the Raptors, but he supported it so much that Hyper_Ridley decided to make the move set anyways for the fun of it. Hyper_Ridley’s first entry into MYM4 was General Grievous, and while he himself initially felt bad about this entry it was considered to be far greater than he gave himself credit for, and Hyper_Ridley has begun to accept this as part of his move sets. The Raptors were also a pleasant surprise, as it turned out that there were in fact a few other people who knew these characters, and even some people unfamiliar with the show praised the move set, such as MasterWarlord calling it “epic”. However, Hyper_Ridley’s video game entries were miles ahead of these two. His most hyped and anticipated move set was Black Doom from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and it more than met the hype, being considered the best move set of the contest for a while after it was posted, and is still regarded by MasterWarlord as one of the top competitors in MYM4. Hyper_Ridley also delved into a series he was unfamiliar with, making Death from Castlevania. It turned out to be very successful, even considered to be near the level of Black Doom and major Castlevania fans also appreciated the move set. Hyper_Ridley’s biggest success story however would have to go his move set for Wheelie of the Kirby series. Originally he suggested this move set as a joke to see if it was possible to even make a decent move set for what is simply a tire with a helmet. However, Hyper_Ridley had huge bursts of creativity with this set, and it actually turned out to be one of his better ones. Hyper_Ridley also created an OC character based on his user name, also called Hyper_Ridley. It came from the idea that Hyper_Ridley was disgusted by the fact that all Ridley move sets in MYM were all terrible and under-detailed, and in fact he even considers his own Omega Ridley move set in MYM 3 to be his worst move set he’s ever made. He decided to make his OC in order to redeem himself as a Ridley fan and give his favorite character the justice he feels it deserves. The move set was entirely successful, and Hyper_Ridley is very happy to know that he has produced the first great Ridley move set in MYM. Hyper_Ridley also made his own Story Mode in MYM 4, entitled "Playing God", which had nine Chapters completed in MYM4. It has 11 Chapters total (as well as a prologue) and is considered the best SM ever written by several MYMers. Hyper_Ridley found it torturous to write the thing, but is glad to have seen it through to the end. Hyper_Ridley had much greater success in the top MYM4 top 50 than in MYM3. Besides Black Doom placing in the top 10 (Unlike in MYM3 where not a single move set got in the top 20), seven of Hyper_Ridley's ten move sets placed in the top 50, making him the MYMer with the highest amount of placing move sets in MYM4. Playing God was voted as the best Story Mode of MYM4 despite being incomplete and the two runner-ups, "The Thirteenth Hour" by Spadefox and "Armegeddon" by Chris Lionheart being essentially finished (The Thirteenth Hour was 100% complete and Armegeddon only had the epilogue to post at the time of voting) Make Your Move 5 Hyper_Ridley has the prestigous role in MYM5 of being one of the 7 Sins, the leadership group of this iteration of the thread. In addition to continuing his Story Mode into MYM5, he also has many potential move sets, though he doubts that he will finish them all. His biggest plans include an Ice-Climbers esique move set for Bass and Treble of the Megaman series, as well as Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic heroes. His "utlimate" move set of MYM5 has been kept a secret thus far. Hyper_Ridley continued theproduction of his Story Mode, Playing God, into MYM5, posting the semi-final chapter early on in the contest. While Playing God cannot be voted for in MYM5 due to being a MYM4 Story Mode, it so far is still recieving more attention than the actual MYM5 Story Modes, which doesn't bode well for the quality of Story Mode writing in the latest iteration of MYM. On April 18th, 2009, Hyper_Ridley posted the final chapter of the Story Mode, the final update the SM will recieve. Hyper_Ridley doubts he will ever do another SM as he had gone all-out on Playing God. Movesets '''Make Your Move 3.0 * Vulturon * Omega Ridley * Fulgore * Beauty and the Beast Unit * Bass.EXE - Placed #22 on MYM3 top 50 * Enker - Placed #42 on MYM3 top 50 * Shade (Sonic Series) - Placed #41 on MYM3 top 50 Make Your Move 4 * General Grievous * Nack the Weasel / Fang the Sniper - Placed #18 on MYM4 top 50 * The Raptors * Black Doom - Placed #8 on MYM4 top 50 * Hyper_Ridley - Placed #39 on MYM4 top 50 * Death (Castlevania Series) - Placed #36 on MYM4 top 50 * Wheelie - Placed #19 on MYM4 top 50 * Daroach - Placed #35 on MYM4 top 50 * Cortez (Paper Mario Series) (joint move set with Goldwyvern) - Placed #15 on MYM4 top 50 * Trident Knight Make Your Move 5 *Ratchet and Clank *Bass and Treble Planned Move Sets *Prometheus (Megaman Series) *Yami (Okami) (Maybe) *Dark Samus (Maybe) *Lemmy Koopa (Maybe) *Neo Metal Sonic (Maybe) *Wheel Gator (Maybe) *Armydillo (Maybe) Canceled Move Sets *Batty Koda Similarly to Shade from Sonic Chroniclse, Hyper_Ridley plans on making move sets from Sonic Unleashed and Sonic and the Black Knight in "honor" of those two games. Hyper_Ridley is considering making this a tradition of sorts where he makes a move set for a character introduced in the newest Sonic games. Trivia * Hyper_Ridley’s favorite video game franchise is of course Metroid. He personally considers Super Metroid slightly overrated and Metroid 2 slightly underrated. He also despises the first game on NES, considering it tedious. * Hyper_Ridley’s favorite video game character of all time is Ridley, if you couldn’t tell from his username. He discovered him via his trophy in Super Smash Bros Melee has was a fan since. However, he does not consider himself a fanboy of the character, as he will listen to criticism of the character as long as it is done in a respectful manner. * Hyper_Ridley actually likes the SNES game “Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City”, which is often regarded as one the worst games on SNES. He feels that most haters simply don’t know how to play, as proven to him by a youtube review in which the reviewer did not know that the select button changes you key types and wrongly accused the game of screwing over the player. He also firmly believes that if you bash this game for being unrealistic, then you should stay far away from Super Mario Bros. * Among Hyper_Ridley’s friends on Make Your Move, he feels that his closest friendship is with Spadefox, and his second closest with MasterWarlord. Category:MYMers